Business Exchange
by PaperHeadPhones
Summary: After a client decides it's a good idea to waste Izaya's time by running late, the Informant finds himself in the company of a certain blonde host. Turns out that Delic has information that Izaya needs for Shiki, and only wants one thing in exchange. PWP, Delizaya, One-Shot.


A/N: I wrote this a while ago, please enjoy some PWP.

Un-beta'd. Ignore all errors, if you please.

xxxx

Izaya opened his phone, glancing at the time as he leaned against the wall of the apartment building he had been given directions to— The building deep in Ikebukuro's east end, an area he didn't like to stay in for too long.

The reason being was what- Or rather, who— lurked in the shadows around him. Already, the informant would hear hushed whispers; Catching his name more than once and threats towards his person even more than that. He simply smirked under his hood, the light of his screen illuminating his face enough for other's to see the expression.

It seemed to bother them.

_Good._

He chuckled lowly at their predictable reactions, but on the inside he was frowning. Glaring at the LCD screen in front of him in annoyance, he snapped it shut.

His client was twenty minutes late.

Stuffing his phone back into his pocket, he shoved away from the wall. He had had enough, he wasn't going to wait any longer. If the client wanted the information he paid for, then he could contact Izaya again and set up another meeting. Izaya wasn't going to waste any more time leaning against the dingy building, considering that the most prominent fact that everyone knew about him was that _he hated wasting his time._

Glancing around as he reentered the alleyway he had come through earlier, the informant walked quickly; Jumping over trash bins and evading puddles of _god knows what_ before entering a conjoining street. He sighed inaudibly, and moved to spin around and head back to Shinjuku when he ran smack dab into someone.

Jumping back immediately and ignoring the sting in his nose from the impact he tensed slightly; Only to relax when he saw who it was.

"_Eh? Izaya-kun?_" The pink-wearing blonde asked, sounding surprised.

The informant sighed aloud this time, flipping back his hood and smirking up at the host teasingly. "Fancy meeting you here~"

The host chuckled, taking a drag from the smoke nested between his lips before pulling it out; Blowing out the smoke a moment later. After a moment, he fixed Izaya with a flirtatious grin; Approaching the informant slowly. "_Maybe it's fate~?_" He asked airily, wrapping an arm around the raven's shoulders and pulling the smaller male closer; Which Izaya allowed.

For now.

The informant simply chuckled at the other's words, rolling his eyes even as the blonde started walking; Dragging the informant as he did. Izaya went willingly, though his lips tightened in a thin line in slight irritation that his flat was in the opposite direction. One arm wrapped around the host's waist, tugging at the bottom of the blonde's jacket to show his annoyance. Delic simply turned to him and gave him a wink, making Izaya scowl.

As he opened his mouth to voice his protests, only to let out an undignified squeak of shock when the blonde suddenly shoved him; Grunting in annoyance when his back hit the hard bricks of some building.

He leveled a glare at the blonde, who in turn just smirked as he walked up to him; A gentle but persistent finger pressing at the underside of Izaya's chin until the informant raised it to meet the other's magenta eyes, his own carmine eyes narrowing as he slipped his hand into his pocket— Fingers closing around his flick-blade. "My, _my_~" He murmured, smirking slightly as he tilted his head. "You certainly know how to treat a lady, Delic~ I'm surprised you have so many customers as it is~" Of course, the sarcasm in his tone was almost potent enough to touch; And Izaya was annoyed that his shoulder was now aching slightly, his bad mood raising marginally.

The host's smirk widened, sending warning bells off in the back of Izaya's head even as the blonde dipped his head forwards; Teeth grazing over the raven's earlobe. "_I have some information you'll be interested in,_ Izaya-kun" He purred into the informant's ear, causing the smaller man to raise an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He asked, obviously intrigued.

The host simply laughed, shaking his head as his lips pressed against Izaya's throat. "_Ah, ah, _ah_~ Like you've said before, no information is free._" He chuckled again, hands suddenly encircling the wrist of the hand wrapped around his flick-blade— Jerking it out of his coat.

Eyeing the knife, Delic's smirk didn't falter. If anything, it grew. "_I expect payment, Izaya-kun._" He murmured, reaching up with his free hand and forcefully prying the knife from the informant's fingers; Tucking it up his own sleeve as he did.

Despite being weaponless, Izaya's face didn't change. That was clearly what Delic had been looking for, if the why his eyes trailed over Izaya's face was anything to go by. Izaya nearly sighed, but kept his smirk in place. "_How much do you want~?_"

Delic shook his head, making Izaya's brow furrow slightly. Seeing this, the host grinned; Fingers wrapping tightly in Izaya's hair and dragging the other up enough to make him wince, balancing as best he could on his tip toes and trying to ignore the pain in his scalp. "_I don't want money, I have more than enough of that_."

"What _do_ you want then? And what makes you think that I'm interested in your so called 'information' to begin with?" Izaya spat, shoving at the blonde in annoyance.

"_I think I'll let you figure that out._" He murmured, releasing the informant's hair to gently stroke the other's cheek. "_As for the information… You're looking into that new gang, aren't you? I heard from one of my clients that 'some guy in a fur-trimmed jacket' was poking his nose around._" Delic chuckled, poking Izaya's nose as if in emphasis and releasing the other's wrist.

Swatting at his hand, Izaya frowned. It was true, he had been asking around about a new gang that had popped up from the underground; And much to his annoyance everything regarding them was very hush-hush, making it near impossible for him to get any reliable information about them. Narrowing his eyes, he sighed and crossed his arms. He was silent for a long moment, but when he sighed again he saw Delic's smirk widen.

Once again, Izaya found himself pinned against the wall; Delic hovering over him predatory with a devilish smirk on his lips as he concentrated on Izaya with a smoldering gaze. Leaning forwards, Izaya shivered when the other nipped at his neck before raising to his ear— Teasingly running his tongue over it. "_Ne nous avons une entente, babe?__1_" He murmured in french, and Izaya reluctantly nodded.

"Oui, nous le faisons. Mais il vaut mieux être raison au sujet de cette information, '_babe_2'." He hissed back, and felt rather than heard the blonde chuckle against his neck before he was forced to his knees; Grunting softly when he felt the rocks on the pavement— And possibly glass, who knows.— dig through his jeans and into the soft flesh beneath it.

"_For your first installment, suck my cock._" Delic smirked, his fingers moving back to grip Izaya's hair tightly; Making the informant grimace slightly at the pain as his face was raised slightly, Delic's hand going to pull down his own zipper and reach through his boxers— Pulling his half-hard length from its confines. "_Open wide~_"

Glaring up at the blonde, the informant did what he asked and choked slightly as he was suddenly impaled on the blonde's cock; The head hitting the back of his throat almost as soon as it entered his mouth, causing the informant flash a warning glare up at the host as he threw his hands up to brace against the blonde's thighs. The host only looked at him impassively, all amusement suddenly blanked from his face as he raised an eyebrow at the informant— Obviously inviting him to get on with it.

Sighing mentally, Izaya pulled off the host's length; Ignoring the fingers tightening in warning in his hair as his fingers wrapped around the base, leaning closer to run his tongue over the sides of the shaft— Tracing the more prominent veins teasingly. Glancing up at Delic, he noted the other's faint flush before continuing; Closing his eyes as he began to firmly pump Delic's cock, the heated flesh hardening under his teasing touches.

Flicking his tongue over Delic's slit, he quickly took the man's length into his mouth; Making sure his teeth were out of the way as he bobbed his head, humming. He heard Delic give an almost inaudible gasp and forced himself not to smirk at the other's reaction, taking him deep enough so that the head of the blonde's cock tapped against the back of his throat. Breathing steadily from his nose, Izaya suppressed his gag reflex and and pulled back; Only to nearly bite down when Delic slammed his face back down, his nose pressing hard into the man's pubic hair.

Grunting, fingers clenching at the blonde's white pants he let the host do what he wanted. Moaning lowly as he felt the tip of Delic's cock tap repeatedly against his throat, his fingers slowly loosened their hold on the other's pants and moved to gently fondle the blonde's testicles; Feeling the cock inside his mouth throb in response as Delic let out an appreciative moan.

Izaya swallowed reflexively, tasting pre-cum on his tongue as Delic pulled back; Holding Izaya's face upright as he roughly jerked himself off. Figuring what he wanted, Izaya let his mouth drop open and his tongue to stick out slightly; Carmine eyes glancing from the bobbing erection in front of his face to Delic's pleasured expression before the blonde suddenly moaned loudly and Izaya twitched as he felt the other's hot cum fall onto his face, covering his forehead, nose, and finally his lips and tongue before the blonde stopped pumping himself and leaned over Izaya— Breathing heavily.

Izaya glanced up to see magenta eyes watching him and he smirked, licking the cum from his lips and swallowing it slowly— Savoring the salty taste as well giving the blonde a show. He raised a hand and gathered the rest with his fingers, licking them clean with a quiet moment; Glancing up now and then to give Delic a teasing smirk.

He chuckled when his hand was suddenly grabbed and he was pulled to his feet, persistent lips pressing firmly against his own as they nipped at his bottom lip; Tongue brushing against it, looking for entrance.

"_Fuck, you're good with your mouth._"

The informant chuckled, winding his arms around Delic's neck to pull the other closer as he opened his mouth; Permitting the blonde's tongue and feeling it when Delic's hands drifted down to his ass, cupping and squeezing it through his jeans. He moaned lowly, rocking his hips against Delic's.

"I know~"

xxxx

Translations brought to you by Google Translate. So, don't hate me if they're terribly wrong. I speak very limited french, I don't know if those are remotely right.

1: "So do we have a deal, babe?"

2: "Yes, we do. But you better be right about that information, '_babe_'."

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
